


Climb to Daylight

by Juliet316



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, Horror, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He awoke from Hell to darkness around him and Earth above and below him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climb to Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peaceful_Sands](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Peaceful_Sands).



> Written for Peaceful_Sands at fic_promptly

He awoke from Hell to darkness around him and Earth above and below him. 

He tried screaming once, only for dirt to fall into his mouth and try to choke him. Frantic, he began clawing at the dirt wall above him. He dug upward and upward, even as soil tried to find its way into lungs burning desperately for air. He cointinued his dark climb even as it seemed he had no more energy left to do so. Then, just as he was about to give up and slide back into into his grave, his hands began to hit air.

And for the first time in months, Dean Winchester saw daylight.


End file.
